Funds are requested to support the 1991 Second International Symposium on Immunologically Mediated Heart Disease, to be held from 5-8 May 1991 at the Airlie House, Airlie, Virginia. This symposium will gather an international group of scientists and clinicians actively engaged in cardiac immunology research. Research in the field of immune-mediated myocarditis recently has yielded unique insights into the pathogenesis of cardiomyopathy. A scarcity of animal models of cardiomyopathy and the clinical impact of over 200,000 new cases each year in the United States highlights the substantial contributions which the study of myocarditis can make towards the understanding of the basic mechanisms of heart failure. The primary goals of this symposium include the assimilation of progress in animal models of myocarditis and cardiomyopathy with particular attention to mechanisms of cardiac dysfunction produced by the interaction of circulating lymphokines (cytokines) and immunoglobulins on cardiac membrane receptors and ion channels. Direct and indirect viral contributions to cardiac injury leading to cardiomyopathy as well as the development of strategies for new non-invasive diagnostic approaches will also be highlighted. The symposium will invite speakers from other fields in order to promote new research strategies for the 1990's. In addition, the proceedings of the Symposium will be published by Springer-Verlag thereby allowing this information to be widely available to those interested in this interdisciplinary approach to the study of cardiac immunology and cardiomyopathy.